


Tea with the Warden

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: How does the Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor take her morning tea or coffee? A collection of headcanons.
Kudos: 3
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Tea with the Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr asking the above question, although since it was before DAI the question was about Wardens, Hawkes, and Shepards. Recently updated to include the three Inquisitors I've played to date.

Elissa Cousland: Tea with just a bit of cream, the same way her mother always took it. 

Sereda Aeducan: Hot beverages with breakfast is one of those surfacer things that Sereda will just never understand. Ale is the proper breakfast drink; everyone knows that. The closest substitute she’s found is black coffee, very strong.

Alim Surana: Tea, preferably a flavored blend like Thedas’s equivalent of Earl Grey (Arl Grey?), with plenty of milk and sugar. A civilized pot of morning tea is one of the things he misses most about the Circle Tower.

Kasia Brosca: Coffee. Kasia’s first exposure to the stuff was on the road with Duncan, slightly weak and bitter coffee brewed over a campfire, and it’s still her preference, reminding her as it does of her escape from Orzammar. She’ll drink tea, too; she’s not terribly picky.

Loral Mahariel: Loral prefers the lighter herbal tisanes, reminiscent of the herbs grown and gathered by his clan. That's hard to come by on the road, though, so he drinks weak tea, maybe with a bit of sugar (never any dairy).

Marian Hawke: Everyone drank coffee in the army, but Marian really prefers tea. Strong, lots of milk, a dash of sugar if there is some.

Marissa Hawke: Coffee was hard to get in Lothering, and so was sugar, but a cup of hot, sweet coffee is one of Marissa’s favorite indulgences nonetheless. When she came into her money from the Deep Roads expedition, arranging for a steady supply of both was one of the first things she did.

Garrett Hawke: Tea, always black, moderately strong, usually gulped down as he's running out the door. 

Malika Cadash: She doesn't much care. If it's hot, caffeinated, and available when the food is ready, she'll drink it. There are more important decisions to worry about. Left to her own devices, she'll make black coffee because it's the easiest option.

Kendra Trevelyan: Like any proper Ostwick lady, Kendra drinks tea with cream, no sugar. The day can't really get started until she does.

Nazlin Adaar: Black coffee, and lots of it. Every time she takes a long enough break in the field, or sits down at her desk at Skyhold, it's time to brew another cup.


End file.
